1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a display module and an electronic device using the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display module having a waterproof function and a handheld electronic device adopting said display module.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device is an electronic device capable of hand-held and operated by a user, such as a cell phone, a tablet PC or an eBook. A body of the handheld electronic device is mounted with a display module for displaying useful information.
One of the waterproof methods for the handheld electronic device in prior art is by installing an O-ring on a specific position of the handheld electronic device to avoid moisture from entering the display module of the handheld electronic device. However, the O-ring may restrict the handheld electronic device in terms of the design of appearance. Another waterproof method used in the prior art is by coating an insulation material onto the electronic devices of the circuit board for moisture blockage. However, such method cannot provide an effective water resistance for the display module.
More particularly, an optical film of the display module in prior art is located between the display panel and the light guide plate. Once moisture enters the display module, optical characteristics of the optical film is then affected with damp. As a result, an uneven back light source of the display module may occur and cause a mura problem on the display panel, which further affects display quality of the display module.